dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Fiend (3.5e Monster)
A semi-humanoid shape twice the height of a man, laden with vicious looking spikes on it's back, and made entirely of ice appears before you as you begin to see your breath become visible. Ice fiends are elementals from the elemental demiplane of cold who have an inherent hatred for all things warm. Their sole desire upon finding something that is not like itself is to change it so that it is more like itself. Unfortunately, this change is almost always lethal to living subjects and can cause environments to become inhospitable to most forms of life. A typical ice fiend stands 10 feet tall and weighs 800 pounds. Ice fiends are entirely composed of a stronger than normal form of ice which is more opaque than normal and somewhat less reflective. Ice fiends speak a more direct dialect of Aquan (the words are much more specific and get at concepts quickly but are not as elaborate and inventive). Combat Icy Core (Ex): If the ice fiend suffers damage from a non-fire based source it releases some cold energy into a 5 foot radius around itself and deals 1d6 points of cold damage to anything in that area. Any creature that takes damage from this cold effect must make a Fortitude save or be slowed for 1d4 rounds. Sentient Spikes (Ex and Su): The ice fiend carries 8 sentient spikes on its back which are made of the same material that it is composed of. These spikes cannot move naturally but have a limited ability to teleport. Though normally dormant, the ice fiend may awaken the spikes for combat so that they may act independently or provide him with a ranged attack (range increment 100 feet). If acting independently, a spike may teleport above any target up to 100 feet away and fall upon them dealing 2d6 piercing damage (Reflex half). A spike may only use this ability once per minute. Whether the spike hits or misses, it thereafter transmutes into a 5 foot cube of ice (weighing 200 pounds) which may teleport up to 5 feet in each round thereafter. One round after transmutation, the spike deals 1d6 cold damage to anything within 5 feet of itself and creatures affected by this damage must make a Fortitude save or be slowed for 1d4 rounds. Creatures who touch the spike in this form or attack it with non-fire based natural weapons must also take cold damage and make a Fortitude save against the slow effect. If a spike would take damage from a non-fire source it also radiates cold as mentioned above to anything within 5 feet of itself. If a spike would be destroyed while in cube form through non-fire based means, everything within close range (25 feet + 5 feet/2 HD of the ice fiend) is dealt 2d6 points of piercing damage (Reflex half). Furthermore, the loss of a spike is harmful to the ice fiend and causes it to take 1d4 points of damage per HD (this damage cannot be healed until it regrows the lost spike) and a -2 on all rolls thereafter. Lost spikes regrow after 24 hours and upon regrowth the penalties to constitution and rolls incurred are removed. Each spike has 25% of the base hp of the ice fiend and shares its damage reduction, natural armor, spell resistance, and vulnerability to fire/bludgeoning. These spikes generate a climate changing effect over a 2 mile radius even while dormant that lowers the temperature of the surrounding area by 4 degrees Fahrenheit for every HD of the ice fiend (minimum temperature is -200 degrees Fahrenheit). This effect causes the area within 30 feet of itself to be considered as difficult terrain for creatures without the cold subtype or a resistance to cold of at least 10. Vulnerability to Fire/Bludgeoning (Ex): The ice fiend takes double damage from fire effects and bludgeoning damage (rather than 50% more as a result of it's cold subtype) and a -5 penalty to saving throws against such effects. Furthermore, it's damage reduction is ineffective against weapons somehow enhanced with a fire effect or that deal bludgeoning damage and it's spell resistance is ineffective against fire spells. NOTES: Knowledge (The Planes) helps identify these creatures, higher HD deal more damage with cold effects and other parts of the sentient spikes ability but take an extra point of constitution penalty for each advancement category. At Huge HD, the spikes are even capable of casting greater dispel magic (except that it can dispel almost anything, is uncapped in caster level bonus, cannot affect spells with the fire descriptor, and is based on the HD of the ice fiend in place of caster level). At Huge size also consider having half the cold damage go through resistance and immunity and the spikes treated as dealing piercing damage that strikes as a spell and thus ignores DR. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster